Deliver Us From Evil
Deliver Us From Evil is an audio drama produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in October 2015. Publisher's summary "I need to tell you what happened…” Cyrus Longworth – the man who has carried the Son of the Dark Lord in his head since the day he was born. Sabrina Jennings – the woman who murdered her husband on their wedding night. Alfie Chapman – the British tourist with a psychopathic streak. And Danielle Roget – the French murderess who possesses his girlfriend’s body. Unknown to all of them, they are caught in a tangled web of the Dark Lord's making, which on this night will bring them together and see the culmination of a diabolical plan stretching back since the dawn of time. Because the Dark Lord has manipulated them all. And all hell is about to break loose. Synopsis After a turbulent year in Collinsport, Christmas has finally arrived and Amy Cunningham hopes to relax and enjoy the holiday season with her family. Many years have passed since she lost her brothers, Tom and Chris. She's built and lost a life for herself. Now as she starts over once more Amy wonders if she can ever truly escape her past. For on this night, in New York City, she will meet the one woman she thought she'd left behind forever. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Jennings * Simon Kent as Alfie Chapman * Brigid Lohrey as Danielle Rogét * James Unsworth as John * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Cunningham * John Askew as Carlton Chandler * Wallace McBride as Edgar McBride * Ryan Wichert as Konrad Haller Background information and notes * The framing story between Sabrina and Amy takes place after the Bloodlust miniseries, and shortly before the Christmas segment of ''Tainted Love'' for Amy. * The main story is set during Christmas 1974, after the events of ''Carriage of the Damned'' for Sabrina. She mentions that she was able to cure her werewolf curse, but at a cost, which is reflected in how Amy initially reacts to Sabrina recognizing her. * Cyrus last appeared in The Enemy Within while Alfie and Danielle last appeared in Beneath the Veil, not counting Danielle's brief appearance in Beyond the Grave * This story concludes the Son of the Dark Lord arc, which began at the end of The Fall of the House of Trask. * Amy and Sabrina encounter each other while shopping at Ohrbach's during the period of Christmas 1983. Sabrina previously purchased clothes there at least ten years prior, as mentioned in The Enemy Within. This meeting is set in between scenes of Tainted Love and can explain Amy's behavior at the Christmas party. * The inn where Sabrina, Cyrus, "John, "Alfie, and Danielle meet is outside Derry, likely a fictional town in Maine and the setting of several Stephen King novels. It could also refer to Derry, New Hampshire, which would be about four hours south of the fictional Collinsport. Bloopers and continuity errors External links * [http://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/deliver-us-from-evil-1155 Official website at Big Finish Productions] * Dark Shadows Every Day - The Further Adventures of Other People * The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: Deliver Us From Evil